Mon ange
by Eternity-neko
Summary: Death fic. Que faire lorsque l'on perd un être cher? Difficile de résumer sans spoiler x)


**Auteur: Moi (Sérieux?) Bha oui, et donc cette histoire ne doit point se retrouver sur skyrock '-'**

**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne sont pas encore à moi, mais je m'arrange avec Mashima.**

**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est une death-fic, donc, comme le dit si bien son nom, les personnages meurent, et oui '-' Donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin! Conseil d'ami :p **

**Note 2: Cet OS a été écrit pour une page facebook, j'aime pas le Nalu moi '-'**

* * *

_Mon ange_

Dehors, il fait chaud et le soleil brille. Beaucoup de gens s'amusent, profitant de cette magnifique journée. Moi, je reste enfermée dans mon appartement. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de rire sans toi. Depuis que tu es parti, ma vie est fade, dénuée de sens. Pourquoi m'as tu laissée seule d'ailleurs ?

Je m'en souviens, tu devais partir pour une mission de rang S. Tu nous avais dit que tu reviendrais. Tu l'avais promis. Et pourtant, tu n'es pas revenu. Tu ne reviendras jamais. Je m'en rappelle, tu étais partis depuis trois semaines déjà quand nous avons décidé de partir à ta recherche. Ta mission n'était pas sensée durer longtemps, et Erza avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Elle n'était pas la seule, nous nous faisions tous du souci pour toi.

Nous avons donc préparé nos affaires à la hâte pour te rejoindre. Nous t'avons cherché pendant des semaines avant de trouver. Pour cause, on est tombé sur toi par hasard. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, je m'en souviendrai toujours.

Nous sommes allés nous réfugier dans une grotte, et c'est là que nous t'avons vu : Ton corps sans vie reposant dans une mare de sang. Wendy s'est précipitée sur toi pour tenter de te soigner. En vain, tu étais déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Je n'ai pu, je n'ai pas pu détourner le regard de ton cadavre, et les larmes ont lentement roulé sur mes joues. Erza a pris notre Wendy dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Son petit corps était agité de spasmes et elle tenait à peine debout. Carla avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et Happy tournait en rond, répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles. « Il n'est pas mort, disait-il, il n'est pas mort, c'est impossible. » Grey s'est approché de toi lentement et a refermé tes paupières. Il est soudain tombé à genoux et a éclaté en sanglots. Il te criait dessus, disait que tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne pouvais pas nous abandonner ainsi, sans un seul au revoir. Tu sais, malgré vos disputes incessantes, il tenait énormément à toi. Tu étais son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il a tout partagé.

C'est Erza qui a été la plus courageuse et qui a ramassé ton cadavre. Nous t'avons ramené à la guilde, sous le regard ébahi de tous. Mirajane a porté ses mains à sa bouche et ses yeux se sont emplis de larmes. Lisanna a accouru vers toi en pleurant. Elle s'accrochait à ton corps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elfman lui a tapoté l'épaule et elle s'est jetée dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de rester et suis rentrée chez moi.

Je me suis figée sur le pas de la porte. Cet endroit, tu y as passé tellement de temps... Les souvenirs ont afflué par millier, et je me suis laissée tomber au sol en pleurant. Cette nuit-là, j'ai pleuré, tellement pleuré.

Ça fait maintenant un mois. Un mois que tu es parti et que je ne vois plus personne, en dehors de Grey et Erza qui m'amènent de quoi me nourrir. Sur mon lit, il y a ton écharpe, soigneusement pliée. Je la prends doucement et la serre contre mon cœur. J'ai mal, tellement mal.

Comme chaque jour, mon nouveau rituel, je pleure. Je pleure, encore et encore, jusqu'à manquer de larmes.

Mais aujourd'hui sera différent.

Déterminée, je me lève, tenant toujours ta précieuse écharpe en main, et dépose la lettre que j'ai préalablement écrite sur mon bureau. Erza la trouvera sûrement en venant m'apporter à manger. J'ouvre la porte et suis éblouie par le soleil. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me mets à marcher.

Après un bon moment, j'arrive enfin à destination : La falaise. Je m'avance lentement vers le bord et m'arrête à quelques centimètres du vide. Je ferme les yeux et savoure chaque sensation. La douce brise qui caresse mon visage, le vent qui agite mes cheveux, le chant des oiseaux...Je serre l'écharpe dans ma main, maintenant tremblante.

Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que la vie sans toi m'est insupportable. J'ai essayé pourtant, je te le jure, mais je ne peux pas. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te rejoindre. Certains diront que c'est lâche, mais ma décision est prise. Grey, Erza, Levy, je suis désolée. Je prends une profonde inspiration, puis je saute

Tu es là, juste devant moi. Tu souris et me tends la main. Je la prends doucement dans la mienne avant de me jeter dans tes bras. Tu me serres contre toi et me caresses tendrement les cheveux. Je relève mon visage baigné de larmes vers le tien et m'apprête à prononcer les mots que je veux te dire depuis si longtemps.

\- Je t'aime Natsu.

Ton visage s'illumine et tu déposes un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Moi aussi Lucy.

Ta voix devient murmure alors que tu m'emmènes avec toi vers le paradis.

-Moi aussi...

Fin

* * *

**Puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre avis? Une pitite review? :3 Ça fait toujours plaisir :p**


End file.
